Warm Skin, Wolf Grin
by Jess J
Summary: They had run under the twinkling stars and hunted wildlife beneath the harvest moon, playing a bestial game of tag, and finally, he had caught her. Or she had let him catch her. Rated for sexual situations, one-shot.


Author's note: WARNING: this has some semi-graphic sex descriptions. I myself do not think it's NC-17 material, but it is a hard R. Just to let you know. And if I got something wrong, tell me. This is my first time writing Blood and Chocolate, but after rereading it, I got inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own, please do not sue.

* * *

****

WARM SKIN, WOLF GRIN

They had run under the twinkling stars and hunted wildlife beneath the harvest moon, howling and chasing, playing a bestial game of tag, and finally, he had caught her. Or she had let him catch her. Either way, it was what both wanted, and what both knew would happen before the moon disappeared and the sun poured blinding light on them.

Gabriel had pounced, pinning her to the ground on her stomach, then removing himself off her, gentle nudging her onto her back. He had shifted above her, human features staring down at her as she too changed back, still invigorated with having the ability back under control.

Their hair was wild, their eyes burning with something hot and pure, their now humanoid bodies starting to sweat in the warm night while a distinct scent filled their nostrils, causing them to pant from something other than exertion.

Vivian felt as if she could run for miles, she was filled with so much vibrant life and hope again, even as she faced the heavy burden all other females fought for and lusted after. She could feel Gabriel's arousal pressed against her thigh, causing her to feel the undeniable dampness between her legs become slick as it grew.

She knew that to be his mate, to give in to this desire was to make her completely and officially the queen wolf, that she would have that responsibility resting heavy on her shoulders. But she had taken it from her father, who had bore it with grace and dignity, and it now rested heavily on Gabriel.

For the sake of both males, for the sake of herself, she would give in to what she wanted. She and Gabriel would share the burden, and relieve the stress in each other's bodies, it was their duty, it was their life, it was their desire.

Something flickered in Gabriel's eyes when he saw the acceptance and plea in Vivian's, something that made her shudder and want to writhe herself against him. He leaned down finally, pressing his hard form against hers, and his mouth was bruising hers with the ferocity of his kiss.

Vivian gave right back, nipping at his tongue and lips, her nails becoming claws that grazed his spine teasingly, then scraped at firm flesh and golden skin, and he growled into her. She felt the hair on his skin thicken and grow, coarse fur and bones shifted as he pulled up, and she felt herself giving into the sweet, brief pain as well.

And then they were fully transformed, nipping and biting and growling and licking and grinding. They rolled over and over, and then Vivian let out a whimper of slight pain and intense pleasure, and he was inside her. There was a pause in their movements, and Gabriel's muzzle was gently nuzzling her neck, waiting for her signal, waiting for her to recover and give him permission to move.

It was not her first time, but it was her first time with Gabriel. As alpha female being taken by alpha male, as her submitting to him while he submitted to her, and she had to adjust. In more ways than one.

The sound of their labored breaths, the scent of blood and sweat and desire, the feel of fur and flesh and Gabriel's gentle nuzzles and patient waiting relaxed Vivian though and soon she was again aching for the sweet release and bursting pleasure.

Her pleading whines and the frantic, desperate rocking of her hips against his caused Gabriel to growl with pleasure and pull out, only to thrust in again, hard and deep, and she took him with her own pleased growl.

Vivian lost herself in Gabriel, and before she knew it, the slow, steady, but passionate and fierce rhythm Gabriel and started was frenzied, fast, hurried as their growls rose and they felt their bodies tightening and tensing with the promise of feverish rapture and then the soothing bliss of the afterglow.

With one last thrust, Gabriel howled and came inside her, and she emitted her own howl as she went blind, everything numb from so much pleasure. It was like that for an eternity, and then it was over all too soon, though her body was still quivering from the force of it.

Panting, sweating, they both shifted into human form, though they nuzzled each other like the wolfen beasts beneath their golden skin. Their limbs were tangled, their hair matted to their skin, their lips brushing every so often between soft gasps.

Before dawn they would rise and run back to shelter, and they would lead the pack to their new home. She would have her mate who understood her and loved her, and she would give him reprieve and keep him in line.

For the most part.

Vivian sighed in content as Gabriel held her to him, grinning softly against her cheek. Her fingers stroked his skin idly, and she relished in their scent, in their essence, in the scent of the forest mingled with it as dew began to dampen their skin.

It was perfection, and she had never even seen it lying in front of her eyes.


End file.
